


You Lose If You Get It First

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl and Toni can't keep their hands off each other, F/F, Smut, Teasing, Veronica makes a bet to see if they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: cheryl and toni are horny ass teenagers who can't seem to keep their hands to themselves, so veronica challenges them to see who can go longer without sex.inspired by the song First by SoMo





	You Lose If You Get It First

"Toni  _fuck"_

"Cheryl, baby, _please_ be quiet"

Cheryl closed her eyes tightly and nodded with a huff. She slammed her head back against the shower wall, as Toni’s head found it’s way back under her cheerleading skirt.

They were supposed to be in the gym warming up with the rest of the vixens before the basketball game that starts in two hours. But, Toni had been teasing Cheryl all day, sending her pics and sexting since 2nd period. And Cheryl just couldn’t wait any longer. She just had to have her now.

So Cheryl, back pressed against the cold tile, a leg thrown over a petite shoulder, and a fervent tongue licking her up, focused all her energy on keeping quiet. She dug her teeth so hard into her bottom lip she was sure it would be swollen.

She tugged on Toni’s hair, fingers gripping mercilessly at her roots, as Toni inserted a finger into her dripping core.

“ _Shit”_ it slipped out and she groaned when Toni’s finger stopped and she poked her head out from under her skirt.

“Cher-“

“I’m sorry it slipped out. You’re just _so_ fucking good.”

Toni looked up at her with a cocky smirk to which Cheryl just rolled her eyes.

“Continue. I’ll be quiet babe.” Cheryl tried to reassure her but they both knew it was false. Toni raised an eyebrow at her words and rose up on her feet, her middle finger still deep inside Cheryl, until they were face to face.

“You and I both know that’s complete bullshit. It’s impossible for you to stay quiet.”

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?” Cheryl challenged.

Toni smirked and brought her free hand up to cover Cheryl’s mouth, and the look Cheryl gave her when she did almost caused Toni’s knees to buckle. Almost.

Cheryl doesn’t know why but it completely turns her on when Toni covers her mouth while having sex in public. Something about her moans and whimpers being muffled by Toni’s hand does something to her. She can't explain it.

Toni looked Cheryl dead in the eye as she resumed thrusting her finger inside her. She added her ring finger and Cheryl moaned into her hand as her eyes rolled back in her head. With the eye contact lost Toni attached her lips to Cheryl’s neck and sucks on the space behind her ear.

Seeing as they’re on a time constraint, Toni speeds her fingers up to a breakneck speed and Cheryl is a moaning mess. Toni she digs her teeth into her neck and Cheryl’s hips buck forward. Toni was about to do it again until she felt Cheryl’s fingers curl around her wrist and removing her hand from her mouth.

“Don’t- _fuck_ \- don’t leave a mark.” Cheryl breathes out.

“Sorry.” Toni lowers her free hand to Cheryl’s thigh and lifts it up and around her waist as her lips capture Cheryl’s.

“Cheryl? Toni?”

Toni tensed and stopped her thrusts when she heard veronica’s voice call out into the locker room.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop, I'm so close” Cheryl whined at a volume only Toni could hear.  

“You guys in here?” Veronica called out.

“Cher…”

“Hey.” Cheryl cupped the back of Toni’s neck and brought her lips to hers, sliding her tongue into her mouth as she grinded her hips on Toni’s fingers.

“Don’t make a sound.” Toni said firmly when she pulled away and Cheryl nodded in understanding.

Toni covered her mouth again with her hand as she moved her fingers as fast as she could inside of Cheryl, desperate to get her to release as soon as possible. Her hand was starting to cramp up but she persevered and didn’t lose her speed, especially when Cheryl started to squeeze her fingers. Cheryl gripped Toni’s cheer top for dear life as she neared closer to her climax. Closer. Closer. _Almost there._

Oh fuck-

“Oh my God!”

Just as Cheryl came Veronica caught them in the shower stall. The raven-haired girl quickly covered her eyes and turned her back to them.

“Um… sorry… I’ll just-“ Veronica walked away from the shower and a couple seconds later the couple heard the locker room door open then close.

“ _Shit”_ Cheryl breathed out when Toni removed her hand from Cheryl’s mouth.

Toni removed her fingers and licked them clean before rubbing her hands up and down Cheryl’s sides as she came down. When the redheads eyes opened the two busted out in laughter.

“Alright, let’s go ma cherie.” Cheryl said raising her back off the shower wall and leading Toni out of the showers. The pink haired girl stopped to wash her hands and Cheryl changed her panties before they exited the locker room.

During warm ups and throughout most of the game Veronica refused to make eye contact with Cheryl. It wasn’t until halftime that Veronica finally spoke to Cheryl only because of the routine they were about to perform.

“Veronica, do you mind switching with ginger. Her dumbass hurt her ankle fooling around with those basketball chowderheads, and I need perfection in the front.” Cheryl had asked right before their halftime performance

“Yeah sure.” Veronica had replied and that was the extent of the conversation.

After the game, back in the locker room, Veronica kept her head basically buried in her own locker as they all changed out of their uniforms.

“Attention vixens!” Cheryl shouted, stepping up onto the bench. “After party tonight at thistlehouse! I expect you all to be there so we can have a photo-op. And you all are allowed a plus one. See you there!”

-

By 10pm that evening Thistlehouse was packed full of Riverdale High students, mostly upper classmen. The only underclassmen Cheryl and Toni allowed to stay were those on the basketball team and vixens. All the other that tried to sneak their way in were kicked out by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

Cheryl flopped down on the couch next to Toni with a huff, a half empty red solo cup in her hand.

“Everything good babe?” Toni shouted in her ear above the music.

“Yeah just more freshmen trying to sneak in.” Cheryl responded wrapping her arm around Toni’s shoulder.

She leaned back on the couch as she looked around her home. A lot of people were dancing, but majority of the crowd was just standing around talking. The inner circle was all in attendance. Josie and Archie were cuddled up on the couch next to them. Kevin and Moose sat in the love seat adjacent to the couch taking selfies. Sweet Pea and Fangs were standing in the doorway talking to each other. (even though they were no longer in a gang together, they were still friends, Toni’s best friends, and there were no hard feelings, with those two at least.) Betty and Jughead were present because Betty was still a vixen, but neither Cheryl nor Toni could give two shits about their whereabouts. Cheryl eyes circled back around to Veronica and Reggie who were standing up by the fireplace.

When Cheryl made eye contact with Veronica the raven-haired girl quickly looked away.

“I think we scarred Veronica for life.” Cheryl said into Toni’s ear. The former serpent looked up at Veronica and just like she did Cheryl, she adverted her eyes quickly and Toni just laughed.

“Veronica, will you stop looking at us like we’re poison?” Cheryl spoke up at the girl, whose cheeks turned red.

“What’s she talking about babe?” Reggie asked confusingly.

“I walked in on these two doing the nasty in the locker room before the game.” Veronica said shyly and Josie, Kevin and Reggie all burst into laughter.

“It’s not funny. I never expected to see you that way. Especially Cheryl, who I’m pretty sure was in the middle of the big o, so to say it was awkward is an understatement.”

“Oh please Veronica, you act like you’ve never had sex in public before.” Toni said, stifling a laugh.

“Yeah a few times. But I’ve never been caught. You two are like teenage boys. The horniest people I’ve ever met.”

“Okay, that’s a little over exaggerated.” Cheryl responded.

“You two are the last to show up to practice everyday and the first the leave. You leave lunch early, sometimes you skip it all together, and I bet you’ve felt each other up in class.”

“Oh multiple times.” Toni smirked proudly.

“I bet you couldn’t go a week without sex.”

“tuhh” Toni fake laughed. Veronica was joking but with Toni’s fake laugh, a light bulb went off in her head.

“No, I’m serious.”

“About what?” Cheryl asked nervously, hoping veronica wasn’t actually being serious about a bet.

“I bet you both $100 _each_ that you can’t go two weeks without sex.”

“But you just said one week.” Toni said.

“Well, with two hundred on the line I raised my stakes. So what’d’ya say ladies? Do we have a bet?”

“How would you even monitor that? What, are you gonna spy on us for the next two weeks?” Toni asks.

“Oh trust me, I will be able to tell. I have a sixth sense about this kind of stuff.”

“It’s true. She knew I lost my virginity to you, just from a look.” Cheryl responded.

“So?...” Veronica drug out with an anticipating expression.

The couple stared at each other as they went through their own thought process. Unbeknownst to each other they were thinking the same thing. They were both confused as to why the girl who once couldn’t keep her lips off Archie Andrews was making this bet right now. They were also thinking that Veronica was right. They are like two teenage boys who are always horny, and two weeks is a _long_ time. But $200 would be easy money. After the silent conversation with each other they both came to the same conclusion.

“You’re on Lodge.” Toni said and the couple both rose from the couch and shook hands with Veronica to solidify it.

They both sat back down on the couch and made eye contact as realization just struck them.

_What the hell did we just agree to._

_-_

The first week wasn’t that bad.

Sure they were both frustrated as hell, but it wasn’t _all_ bad.

Eh, who are they kidding it was hard as hell.

The first three days were a piece of cake. They refrained from watching Netflix because they could never get through one movie. They kept flirty comments to a minimum and they only cuddled at night, giving each other once chaste kiss before bed because they both knew they didn’t have enough will power to stop a heated makeout.

So yeah the first three days were easy. But on day four Cheryl thought it would be _hilarious_ to wear lingerie and Toni’s purple flannel to bed, knowing what it did to her.

“Cher?” Toni asked as the redhead made her way to their bed.

“Yes ma cherie?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” She knew exactly what Toni meant.

_Oh so we’re doing that huh? Okay._

So for the remainder of the week the couple would tease each other. Cheryl would sext Toni while she was in class. The pinkette would send almost nude pictures while Cheryl was in class. And before vixens practice, they would be sure to take their precious time when changing into their practice uniforms. Not only were they torturing each other but they were torturing themselves.

So when Friday rolled around, which also marks one week since they made the bet, they were a little… _hell,_ _a lot_ on edge.

The couple made their way to their usual table during lunch and sat opposite of each other. The group definitely didn’t miss how they slammed their trays down and slumped into their seats.

“Everything okay?” Josie asked.

“Oh just dandy thank you.” Cheryl responded sharply.

“How’s the bet coming?” Kevin asked and when both of them shot him a displeased look he just laughed in response.

“To be honest I’m surprised you two have even lasted this long.” Veronica said.

“Well it wouldn’t be so _fucking_ hard if a certain someone would stop teasing me.” Cheryl said stabbing her lettuce with her fork.

“Oh really? You the one that started it.” Toni bit back and the couple fell into a stare off.

“Maybe we should change the bet then.” Veronica spoke up cause the couple to turn their attention towards her.

“I’m listening.” Cheryl responded.

“Which ever of you caves in first, the other gets the full $200… Deal?”

the couple stared at each other once more, both of their eyes saying _oh it’s on._

“Deal” they said at the same time.

-

If they thought the first week was hard, now that it’s a competition to see who caves first, they were both so close to just saying fuck the bet. But they were both so competitive, and neither of them was backing down.

The teasing increased 10 fold. Toni couldn’t disagree that she had been turned on since last Friday. So on Saturday, she spent majority of the day running “errands” as to avoid her sexy redhead. That didn’t stop Cheryl from sending her nude after nude after nude. And Toni was this close to putting her phone on do not disturb.

On Sunday night as the couple was preparing for bed, Toni grinned mischievously. She wrapped her arm around Cheryl’s torso and pulled her closer. She started grinding her front on Cheryl’s backside and she smiled devilishly when she heard Cheryl’s light moan. But that plan immediately backfired because she was working her own self up too. So she was more than okay with the fact that Cheryl banned her to a guest room for the night.

The following school week was even harder than the last. The two were relentless with their teasing, but neither of them were caving in. they were both equally stubborn. Instead of being smart and just avoiding each other they purposely found each other in the halls in between classes in hopes to torcher each other. They just couldn’t stop.

So after lunch on Wednesday afternoon when Toni walked Cheryl to class, the redhead couldn’t help herself. When Toni leaned in for a chaste kiss Cheryl dug her teeth into Toni’s bottom lip and tugged on it, knowing it was one of Toni’s biggest weaknesses. She smiled victoriously when Toni grunted and palmed at her backside over her red plaid skirt. Cheryl thought for sure she had Toni hook, line and sinker. But that night when Toni sent herself to a guest room, it only made Cheryl more frustrated.

That night while Toni laid awake in one of the guest rooms she thought, _tomorrow you’re going down Blossom._

-

On Thursday evening while Cheryl was already laying in bed with pajamas on ready for bed, Toni was in their en suite, fresh out of the shower. Knowing exactly was she was doing she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel, making sure her cleavage was on display.

When the door opened, Cheryl peaked at her from over her phone. She bit her lip as she scanned her girl from top to bottom and back up.

_Dammit Toni, you’re not going to suck me in._

Toni walked into their walk in closet and closed the door behind her. A few moments later she came out dressed in black lace panties and the purple flannel, that has the same effect on Cheryl as it does Toni, one button in the middle clasped, with nothing underneath.

Cheryl’s eyes were locked on Toni as she maneuvered around the room. Toni smiled internally, as she sat down at their vanity. She slowly rubbed lotion on her legs and she could’ve swore she heard Cheryl breath shudder.

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work.” Cheryl said as her eyes followed Toni’s hands rubbing up and down her legs. She doesn’t know what she wishes more if those were her hands on Toni’s legs or Toni’s hands on her own legs.

“I don’t k now what you mean.” Toni said in that low raspy voice that drives Cheryl absolutely crazy.

_Fuck Toni, stop._

_But… like… don’t._

Toni stood from the vanity and grabbed her phone from her side of the bed and walked around to stand at the foot of the bed. She synced her bluetooth up to the speakers in their room. She went to their ‘ _sexy time’_ playlist and hit shuffle. She damn near laughed out loud at the song that started playing, especially at how Cheryl rolled her eyes.

 _Of course this is the song that plays,_ Cheryl thought.

_Promise that you wont kiss and tell  
I’m for real, I wanna give you a supply._

Toni started rolling her hips to the music and Cheryl was stuck in a trance as she watched her. And she bit her lip as Toni sang the next line.

_“How it feels when your heart is beating fast and sweat drips off your body.”_

_Dammit, it’s working._

Toni smiled devilishly when the chorus started, and she pointed at Cheryl as her body rolled from side to side as she sang along.

_“you lose if you get it first, get it first, let it burst. My job is to make it squirt, don’t hold it back, get it first.”_

Cheryl adjusted herself on the bed to sit up as she watched Toni get lost in the music. The pinkette turned her back to Cheryl as her hips swayed to the music.

_Raining, pouring  
Raining, it’s storming_

It was definitely starting to rain between Cheryl’s legs.

Toni turned back around and looked Cheryl dead in the eye, which were black with lust, as she sang along to the second verse.

_“I wanna pull your hair, woo, I got some things on my mind. I aint lying girl I just wanna roar right now”_

She pointed her finger at Cheryl and motioned for her to come to her. Cheryl scooted forward on the bed and took Toni’s extended hand as she stood off the bed. Toni threw Cheryl’s arms over her neck as she slid her hands around her lower back and they danced against each other. Their faces were about 3 inches apart as Toni sang along with the chorus again.

_“you lose if you get it first, get it first, let it burst. My job is to make it squirt, don’t hold it back, get it first.”_

Toni turned Cheryl around and pulled her back against her front. She placed her hands on Cheryl’s hips and Cheryl placed her hands on top of Toni’s as they continued to move to the music.

_“Let me go crazy, I wanna dive in face first today”_

Cheryl shuddered as Toni sang into her ear, and rolled her hips on Cheryl’s backside. Toni squeezed her hips and pulled her impossibly closer as she sang the next line.

_“are you gon’ let me kiss on your neck or not?”_

Cheryl knew Toni wasn’t actually asking her but she nodded anyway. Toni placed a chaste kiss just below her ear before singing the next line.

_“I’ve tried to neglect how I feel, but it’s go time. Close your eyes and know.”_

Toni started sucking on Cheryl’s neck, as the chorus played and they continued dancing on each other.

 _You lose if you get it first_  
Get it first, let it burst  
My job is to make it squirt  
Don’t hold it back, get it first

Cheryl tried to hold it back, but she was a mess. She wanted Toni. She _needed_ her. So fuck it if she loses first.

Cheryl turned around in Toni’s arms and attacked her lips. The kiss was instantly hungry and Cheryl was already moaning in her mouth. Toni slipped her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth and took control of the kiss. Cheryl’s fingers found their way into Toni’s hair as Toni lowered her hands to Cheryl’s backside. She spread her fingers and palmed at the plump flesh over her silk pajama short, grabbing two greedy hand fulls. Cheryl moaned into her mouth as the kiss deepened even more.

Toni lowered her hands to the back of Cheryl’s thighs and gripped as Cheryl jumped and wrapped her legs around Toni’s waist. Toni climbed up the front of the bed and lowered Cheryl down, her lips never leaving hers. Toni pulled away, but not before Cheryl could dig her teeth into her bottom lip. Toni grunted as she released it and she attacked her neck, ravaging the delicate skin. She wrapped her hand around Cheryl’s neck and pushed her head back for more access. She dug her teeth into the skin above her pulse point and sucked fervently. She pulled away and placed one last kiss to the purple mark she left there.

Toni rose up and curled her fingers under the hem of Cheryl’s black tank top and the redhead rose up and rose her arms to allow Toni to remove it. the article was throw over her shoulder as Toni looked hungrily at her bare chest.

Wasting no time. Toni lowered back down and wrapped her lips around a perked nipple. She nipped and sucked on her breast and Cheryl whimpered as she arched further into Toni’s mouth. Toni switched to give the other attention before trailing her lips down the plane of her stomach, occasionally nipping at her skin.

She sat up again and basically ripped her panties down her legs and Cheryl kicked them off, the article of clothing flying across the room.

Toni positioned her head at Cheryl’s center and didn’t even give her a chance to back out. She spread her apart with her thumbs and licked a firm tongue up her folds. Cheryl moaned out and crossed her legs around Toni’s shoulders, locking her in place.

Toni dug her nails into Cheryl’s hips as she circled her clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Cheryl hips bucked up and normally toni would push her back into the bed but she allowed Cheryl to grind her face, anything to get her to cum faster.

Toni inserted a finger into Cheryl’s entrance, pumping in and out once before adding a second finger.

“Toni _fuck.”_ Cheryl gripped her fingers into Toni’s hair as her hips bucked up in rhythm with her tongue and fingers.

Toni added a third finger and curled them to press into her spot on every thrust. Cheryl was a moaning and whimpering mess and it was music to her ears. Toni was currently winning the bet and her realized victory caused her to speed up her fingers and tongue.

“oh shit _oh SHIT_ … _Toni_ ”

Toni didn’t even have to tell Cheryl to cum, because a few seconds after speeding up her movements her girlfriends hips stuttered and she came undone with her name falling from her lips in a broken scream. Toni slowed down her movements to help her ride out her high, and once her body started to relax she sped up again. And within a couple minutes she brought Cheryl to another. She didn’t let up one bit keeping her fingers the same breakneck pace as she sucked more harshly on her clit.

Cheryl was out of it. Her hearing became muffled, the music that was still playing sounded like mush, her mouth was open but no sounds came out, and her eyes were rolled so far back in her head she was sure she was looking at her brain. Two weeks without an orgasm. Two _long_ weeks. She definitely wasn’t complaining.

She came again and a gush of liquid came rushing out onto Toni’s fingers and chin. This time Toni slowed down to a stop keeping her fingers in place and Cheryl slowly came down, her legs still trembling around Toni’s shoulders.

When she finally felt Cheryl relax she slowly removed her fingers, causing Cheryl to whimper, half from over sensitivity, half from the loss. Toni lowered her legs to the bed and crawled up her body and hovered over her. She stared down at her waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did. Toni giggled and dropped her lips on Cheryl’s, sliding her tongue in her mouth to share her taste. Cheryl kissed down Toni’s chin, cleaning the mess that was left there and the pinkette pulled back.

 _“My job is to make it squirt.”_ Toni sang and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“you lost” Toni teased.

“I don’t even care.” Cheryl said blissfully. “Your turn.”

“Eh, maybe tomorrow when the bets over.” Toni smirked and rolled off of Cheryl to her side of the bed and laid on her side, back facing her girlfriend.

“Are you serious?” Cheryl deadpanned placing her hand on Toni’s arm.

“Yes. Goodnight. Love you.” Toni smirked, and Cheryl huffed and dramatically got off the bed making Toni bounce up and down.

Cheryl walked to their en suit and stopped at the door. “I’m about to take a shower, you sure you don’t want to join me?” she tried but when Toni fake snored she rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut behind her.

Toni just laughed.

-

Toni should’ve seen this coming.

Toni and Cheryl were in the locker room, Toni’s back was pressed into the bench, legs thrown over pale shoulders as a skilled tongue attacked her center, hitting every spot perfectly. Toni’s back arched up and she squeezed Cheryl’s head with her legs. Suddenly everything went dark and the hard bench felt soft under her back and she could hear the faint sound of moaning. It took her a minute to realize it was her own voice. She opened her eyes and she was staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

A dream, which wasn’t really a dream.

Her senses came to as her mind started to wake up. She lifted the covers up and lo and behold there was her girlfriend between her legs, tongue attacking her center.

She should have seen this coming.

“Cheryl…” Toni moaned out in surprise. Cheryl hummed in response sending vibrations through Toni’s core.

Toni quickly removed the comforter, and snaked her fingers into Cheryl’s hair, pulling at the roots. The bet was completely forgotten as she got lost in the feeling of Cheryl’s mouth on her. She wonders how long Cheryl has been doing this because she just woke up and she’s already close.

“Cher- don’t stop- I'm- _shit.”_

Cheryl flicked her tongue relentlessly around Toni’s clit and sucked it into her mouth and Toni bucked her hips up as she came with Cheryl’s name on her lips.

Cheryl had planned on slowing down to give her girl a breather before starting again, but when Toni gripped the back of her neck and pushed her impossibly closer, Cheryl knew Toni didn’t need one.

She sucked more feverishly on her clit as she slid two fingers inside Toni, starting long and fluidly before picking up speed. She curled her fingers inside Toni, pressing into her spot, every thrust like a come here motion.

Toni bucked her hips up, rolling them in a circle as her back snapped up off the bed and she pulled on Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl slid one hand up Toni’s stomach until her came in contact with her breast. She squeezed, rolled and tugged on her nipple in random variations and that sent Toni over the edge again.

“Cher _fuck.”_

Toni’s legs trembled as she cried out Cheryl’s name. Cheryl wanting equal payback continued thrusting and sucking until she brought Toni to a third orgasm. Toni hips lost their rhythm and she was bucking up into Cheryl’s face sloppily as she reached her third release. Cheryl slowed to a stop and removed her fingers after placing a chaste kiss to her center. She crawled up the bed, and fell onto her side next to Toni.

She rubbed slow circles on her stomach as her girl recovered. When Toni came to turned her head to face her girlfriend who had a more than pleased expression on her face.

“Paybacks a bitch isn’t it?” Cheryl smirked. Toni rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned on her side and closed the distance between them, both giggling into the kiss.

-

The next morning Toni and Cheryl walked into the student lounge hand in hand where the rest of their friends were sitting and took a seat on the couch next to Kevin and Moose. Toni looked over at Veronica cautiously who had a grin on her face.

“You two totally did it last night,” Veronica smirked knowingly from the chair she and Reggie were currently occupying next to the couch.

“How the hell did you-“

“I told you. I have a sixth sense.” Veronica said cutting Toni off.

“Oh my God” Toni shook her head as Cheryl threw her legs over her lap.

“So the question is… who caved first?” Veronica asked.

“Haha, that would be Cheryl.” Toni laughed.

“Whatever, she cheated.”

“All is fair in love in war baby.” Toni said pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek.

“Well, as promised. Two hundred bucks.” Veronica said handing Toni two $100 bills. Toni fanned the bills in her face tauntingly and Cheryl just rolled her eyes.

“Thank you veronica. I am going to use this new found fortune to treat my baby to a fancy meal and a night at the five seasons.

“Really?” Cheryl perked up. Toni just nodded with a smile. Cheryl gripped her chin with her thumb and pointer finger and brought her lips to hers.

“Aw you guys are disgustingly cute.”

 

 

 


End file.
